


South Park joined Twee Park (HP/CBPE)

by orphan_account



Category: Hellpark, South Park
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, Debate on Triggering Topics, Exhibitionism, Fanon, Hellpark AU, Neurodiversity, Religious Conflict, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's really popular and many people twitted about this Chickenstab dude's art and some comic called "Hellpark".But Cartman knows that people liked weird things nowadays.And a server link caught his eye while strolling down, shrugging and clicking the link, Cartman thought there's nothing to lose.Oh boi, he didn't know.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	South Park joined Twee Park (HP/CBPE)

Anyone would agree that waking up at midnight was not the best thing for anyone on a Sunday night. Especially with a math quiz early in the morning and some had work in the afternoon.

But with Eric Cartman, there’s never a peaceful time. Until nowadays, nobody knew how he got buzzers installed on their houses but no one cared any longer...

"Hurry up, this is important!"

"OK, OK dude, relax!" grunted Stan walking into the community center in his pajamas.

"No, no relax! This is serious!"

Nearly all the South Park kids and teens were called for an emergency meeting by Eric Cartman. Not only from school, kids outside school were invited. Even Damien brought back Pip for a while...

"Geez...Eric, my parents are g-gonna ground me f-"

"Butters, this shit is important! You don't get it at all!" screamed Eric to the auditorium as all teens looked at him tired and annoyed, "there's something really bad out there and you all need to know! It's disgusting. I even called the girls!"

"Call us?! You wrote 'Midnight assemble, bitches' with crap at the girls bathroom, you fatass!" yelled Red irritated.

"Bitch, you're lucky that I called you or else-!"

“Just speak up already, you pestilent sack of baby vomit!” yelled a British blonde woman.

There's a long silence for solid minute before Wendy sighed tired and took a seat, "Well, if you did invite me as well them it must be something big, I suppose"

"Oh, trust me bitch. It is."

Last time all the young community got called out was years ago when Aaron Hagen's father killed his mother after watching Murder Porn. 

"I still don't get why this is such a scandal, we're not even in your school anymore," remarked Mark as Rebecca rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired," whined Karen hugging Kenny's arm.

"Cartman, let's end this already?"

Finally connecting the wifi and the projector, Cartman stood by the podium "Guys, I gather you tonight for a serious topic in hand...there's some stupid fucking comic out there and a server talking about us… Hellpark."

There's a huge silence before the image portrayed on the projector, before Kyle took the word "...that's it?" Kyle asked with the most bored face.

"You nearly killed Stripes with your buzzer, fatass!"

"Can you shut the fuck up and hear me out!?" Eric clicked to the link to the comic "this is a fucking joke to us and even more what's inside the server!"

"I don't care less, mate," said Gregory,equally as bored as Kyle was.

"Well too bad, you french asshole, you're involved in this...or maybe with Stan"

The mentioned ravenette looked confused "Wait, what?" just in time as an image was displayed.

"Wait a sec, that's not how Ouija boards work, who’s the idiot that wrote this shit?" barked Damien annoyed.

"And how does it work?" asked Scott confused and scared.

"Shit-I don't know! I never needed a cheapass Ouija board to contact myself or some fuck!"

“Why the fuck would I do that high as fuck? I’m not Stan.”

“Fuck you Craig!”

“You wish, asshole.”

“W-why am I an imp!? Gha!-I-I’m not a demon!”

"Oh my God, did demon Pip eat Jimmy's face?!" cried Gary in horror.

"Good God, I do not attend that school anymore" commented Mark to Gary in disgust.

"B-but I would never do such a thing!" exclaimed the british boy.

"Yeah, Pip is too much of a french pussy to do that," murmured Cartman intoat the microphone.

Gaining at the instant a shovel and some stones thrown at him "Ze fuck you saidz about France?! Va te faire foutre fils de pute!"

Damien had to hold Pip down by his arm and cover his mouth before he could add more fuel into the fire.

"OK, OK, let's calm down" Wendy stood up from her place, when her eyes darted some doodles, "...IsTweek an imp some cheap Phone Destroyer reference?"

"And how come I'm the antagonist? I got killed off by a bloody banana peel!? This is atrocious!" grunted Gregory messing his curls.

“At-at least you g-got moves,” yawned Jimmy. 

"...Maybe, but certainly I'm not some wanker wishing death non stop to Stan...it's certainly sick."

Cartman kept scrolling up the page "Oh...trust me dude, it's worse and it gets weirder later on, and you haven't checked the server! That shit is sick!"

As the comic kept going, everyone was just more and more confused, or even annoyed by the multiple poll updates once in a while. But then, Pip was confused on why Estella appeared. As far as he knew, Estella was happy in the UK with some new foster family…

“I said all day to see this sad excuse of work from some dumpster filled of monkey feces?” asked Estella to Pip annoyed “I should be at my home for right now”

"Why the fuck is Pip eating people's faces?!" asked Damien confused.

"Is this what vore is?" asked Clyde to Token.

“I do not enjoy vore!” cried Pip in distress, “I swear on my late mother’s name!”

“No one cares!” yelled Christophe from his seat.

"Nah, bro, This is some white people shit!"

"Cool, I got to impale a demon with a flamingo"

"Shush,McCormick!" snapped Gregory.

"I'm just there as the Antichrist friend, gaining such a secondary role per se?"

"At least you're there you conformist bitch, we're not there" murmured Firkle.  
...

"Why is Gary walking at night in the mid-arh, this is just dumb!" Red was just confused and bored by the time. Gary was intrigued by some point before he could see his character played.

"I-I'm not nerdy...am I?"

"I don't know dude, I'm not even there yet" said Dogpoo, as bored as everyone else was.

"And who calls a bunch of girls out in the middle of the night for help with some demonic shit?" asked Damien while earning a dead gaze by all females in the room. "What? You can't lie me with that shit, if some guys call you after saying they released some demonic entities and they're out there killing you wouldn't even take a fucking chance!"

Eh, it's true.

"Why do I spend the night at the Tucker's? I don't even know Tricia that much." commented Karen confused as she kept on reading the comic.

"Ah no, hell no!" sassed Tricia at the sigh of both Gregory and Estella at the comic in the house, "If demons are in the house fuck my family, I'm getting out of there!"

“Fuck off Tricia.”

Heidi was the first one to talk at the images "And...Craig with Thomas?"

"Wait, what?" asked the mentioned teen looking at the images, "Dude, what the fuck? he's just my friend!"

"Wh-who...?" asked Tweek to Token, who shrugged. Clyde was crying at the images of him being a cry baby in the comic while Jimmy just chuckles at the moment, until...  
...

"OK, why would I call Dogpoo into this?!"

"Really Kenny? Can you read that they pair you with Dogpoo?"

"Look man, I do not feel uncomfortable with my sexuality at all. As I said once, I love asses, vaginas and big titties...and sometimes enjoy a boner while watching Magic Mike vines online, but that’s not the point!" yelled Kenny, "I would take a fucking truck and driven myself to get Karen! They fucking flipped a car upside down and they think I would think a gun can work?!"

"Aw..."

“Why am I not there?” asked Ike pissed.

Jason just shrugged annoyed “I don’t know dude, I’m not there either”

“At-at least y-yo-y-you’re not k-k-kil-ki-killed off at the sta-start”

"Urg, I'm shown as a Hillbilly… and why do I have a shotgun?"

There’s plenty rambling and feeling more confused than anything. There’s no sense at all...

"Are you ready, guys? Now we're entering the server…

Oh Lord in Heaven, havoc was loosen by that moment Cartman displayed the images on the wall.

Stan and Gregory holding hands and kissing. Needless to say how confused, surprised and even upset the audience were.

"Ze fuck?"

Tweek squeaked in fear while trembling "Oh my God, not this again! The Asian girls are on it again!"

"Can someone please explain to me why I'm drawn with...this idiot!?" barked Gregory mad as Christophe looked at him skeptical "what a-why are you looking at me that way?"

"I mean, you'r to...prizzy"

“But what the fuck is the deal, dude?" asked "why the fuck am I a paired with this asshole and also...a stoner?! I hate marijuana!"

"You did post that on Instagram after drinking three tequilas," added Nichole on a chuckle before frowning in confusion “wait, why would suddenly Gregory go from killing spree into loving you? That’s so dumb!”

“Exactly, why?!”

“Why are my eyes like that?” asked Terrance disgustedly, “For God sake, I look worse than my hamster after my dad gave him three asses.”

“Why would he do that?” asked Leslie puzzled in a blink.

“I don’t know! Why are you a crazy cyber bitch with a rainbow tail?!” asked back Terrance.

“...True, I look like a K-pop icon. Please punch my face again, I’m out.”

“Fuck-Cock! I’m not bulimic, why am I puking?!” asked Thomas nervously, “And I’m not a baby!”

“Me neither, go for it bro!” Clyde raised his hand waiting for a high five, which never came “...why?”

“I don’t know you-Fuck-shit!”

"These pairings are all stupid, there’s to much people in it and make no sense. And besides, none of us are even gay!"

"Speak for yourself, Stan..." Eric chuckled.

“Shut up Cartman, you know what I mean!”

"The fuck is this shit?" Kyle yelled “why am I trans?! I’m not trans!”

“And you are shipped with Jimmy…” said Clyde funny before cringing “who is also trans?”

“What in t-period headcanons?! That’s gross!” yelled Bebe as the other girls gagged of disgust with a long ‘Ewk!’

“D-dude, I don’t like Jimmy! Not that way!”

“K-kyle, d-do men ha-have pe-per-p-periods?”

“This is bullshit, I’m not that short and I got no cousin called Leslie!”

“Da-Ddamien, are you not upset by our ship?” asked Pip nervously.

“Why would I?! I’m not gay for you and for no one!”

“Damien, why are you touching my thigh?” Pip’s words called Damien’s attention followed by the others, as in fact his hand was on his thigh which he quickly pulled away disturbed by the touch as Pip pulled his chair away.

“Argh! Disgusting!”

“Ha, gayyyyyyy-Oh shit!!” shouted Clyde before a chair nearly hit him on the face by centimeters.

“I’ll send you to your mom Clyde!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” followed by Tweek’s nervous break as he pulled away from the group, Clyde hid behind Token and Jimmy from Damien’s rage. Meanwhile Butters was just more confused and distressed “Why am I Marjorine again? I-I’m not a girl!”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Butters”

“But Kenny, I’m not trans! Oh geez, if my parents see this I’m grounded for life!” Butters exclaimed fearfully.

Deeper down the images, some drafts were shown by the time some other teens were waking up from the noise “Who-who the heck are Estella and Tammy?” asked Rebecca sleepy blinkey at the images.

“Rebecca!”

“Sorry, but no sorry!” shouted Red giving a thumbs up to Rebecca.

“I’m certainly sure that Estella is not a lesbian, I can assure you that” spoke Pip to Rebecca politely.

“Indeed, I see man as nothing more than a pitiful sack of rotten meat!” added Estella, disgusted and offended.

Then Tammy also jumped up “And neither do I, and even if I were trans, I wouldn’t even have the chance to pay off the treatment! I got my own vagina!”

“I can back up that” said Kenny raising his hand up, followed by some other guy or two.

“I’m not lesbian either,” after taking a breath into her cigar, Henrietta let the smoke leak from her lips “Llike, they’re just conformist writing some modern Disney shit!”

And after reading more, an sleepy Rebecca turned towards Mark in confusion “And what’s a lesbian?”

“I will tell you back home, Rebecca”

“Fuck that, dude. You look like some deprecated homeless guy” commented Stan at Mark’s doodle.

“Hey!”

“OK, hold it! Why am I shipped with Wendy!?”

“At least you’re not with Cartman,” said Wendy back at Heidi who hummed about it in the thought.

“Hey, shut up! At least you bitches got something in there! I’m not even talking shit or shipped!” claimed Eric gaining some chuckles before he grunted while scrolling down the server and clicked on some charts “I do deserve some love, you know?!”

“I’m notz even in the comic, what are you complaining for?”

“It’s because you got diabetes, Scott.”

“Hey!” Sophie felt offended as well since she’s not featured at all as her friend.

“Oh, puta- Zhy am I zhipped wiz zome Parkinzon beetch?”

“AhH! I don’t want this! I need to get out!”

“Calm down honey.” Craig set a hand on his boyfriend’s hand.

“Eazy for you to zay zat you Fuckerz” hissed Mole annoyed.

“I was right! The asian girls! The yaoi and The Asian girls are on it again!” Tweek’s head twitches to the side in response.

“Wait, why am I gay in this comic? I’m not gay!” claimed Gary confused, gaining a look from many others on him “Guys, please! I’m serious, I’m not!”

“Those pants says otherwise, dude” said Kenny looking at Gary with a smirk.

“I’m not, really!”

“Alright dude, there’s no need to be al d-”

“I’m not defensive, Stan! I’m just confused and scared! My community can’t see this or else-”

“Hey, why can’t I get to be a demon?”

“There people saying it’s antisemitic, dude”

“...But then, why am I in this comic if I can’t join in?” asked Kyle bothered “I-well, I don’t say it’s not offensive but they’re not offensive! They drew me for fun and even a Jewish user says it’s not offensive to them!”

“And why in love of Lord, people call incest if I were with Herbert?! He’s not my relative at all!”

“Oh, isn’t? but, I do rec-”

“Well, that pustule big tooth manchild was my adoptive cousin, but I do not see him as family at all. I told you, he’s just a mere playmate of ours”

“...Ha, even Mole is trans.”

Oh shit. The moment after Bebe’s words flew on the air, that’s when hell was set free

“Zis is bullsheet! Brûle en l’enfer!”

“Mole, ca-”

“I won’tz calm my fucking azz down! I’m not trans, I’m a man zince God sheeted me into zis ‘hellhole!” Mole was purple faced and fuming “If you don’tz believe me, look atz zese!”

And that’s the moment Christophe ripped down his pajama pants down and showed his point. The display was graphic and so shocking that some remained frozen in place, others covered their eyes or each other in disgust and some even started long without need-for Gregory’s intrigue, Ze Mole displayed his masculinity without shame but with pride, “See zis!? Zis zhat I got and I was born wiz it! Fuck you all!”

“Lord in Heaven, Estella don’t look!”

“Oh my God! What the fuck?!” scream Millie in shock while turning her eyes away “cover your dick you, jerk!”

“Oh my-! M-mole, put your pants on please for the name of God!” begged Gregory red and oodly taken back from the image in display.

“Eyes up, Gregory!” yelled Eric as he was making Christophe suddenly turn pale from paranoia and discomfort, covering his privates.

“Don’tz look at my deeck, you zick fuck!”

“Sick?! You’re the one showing you dick crazy happy here you disgusting old man scrotum! ” scream Estella covering her eyes in disgust.

“Shut up woman! I do not fear showing you my deeck! I’m fucking proud of it!” said Christophe as Gregory tried hard to look away without avail.

Not until Kenny patted his shoulder with a smirk “And there’s no homo on looking, Grego, no prob” commented Kenny casually.

“Do not touch me…”

“It’s the beauty of manhood,”

“I’ll stab you, you know that?”

“Besides, the french fuck showed his dick, Kyle hasn’t. Maybe he’s trans or maybe the cut it off by mistake, Jews do that”

“Me wee wee is not gone!” barked Ike annoyed before checking his pants in fear.

“Shut up, fatass! You’ve seen my dick before!”

“You forgot to say ‘no homo’, Kyle”

“Shut the fuck up, Kenny!” Both Kyle and Cartman flipped their fingers at Kenny who pulled an ok hand sign while grinning.

“Yeah daddy, give it on!”

"Grow up Kenny!"

The auditorium raided on shouts, arguments and even some violent displays while Eric kept on scrolling. Some by their image, some by headcanons, others just didn’t understood what was going on, but the teens weren’t happy at all. And it’s not the least...

Wendy stood up and gave her back to Mole “Now, everybody quiet! Mole up your pants up and let’s think this situation maturely-”

“Talk by yourself Testaburger, it’s not like you’re not portrayed as a butcher in the work!” shouted Henrietta on her spot annoyed “I say let’s burn their house!”

“Yeah!”

“Put your pants up you french fuck!”

"Zhat fatz cow? Maybe you do lik ze puzzy and you hate ze real meat!" yelled Christophe, mad.

"Ohhh, hell nah! That’s not even meat at all!" barked the woman "You’re just another conformist motherfucker shit head!"

"Suck my deeck!" yelled the frenchman.

"Sorry baguette dude, I'm allergic to shrimp!" shouted Henrietta.

“Oh Lord!”

To Cartman, there’s just an idea on his mind. He wouldn’t let them get away with this, even if they claim it’s family friendly or anything, they need to see this…

Typing some codes on his mobile, the teen sends a message while frowning on his surroundings. People arguing with others and even just threatening each other, just as the server but Cartman was not enjoying the situation at all.

They’re using HIM as filler and mock him as if he’s a joke they could mess with.

No one messes with Eric Cartman “You won’t get away with it, you sneaky butthole…”  
…

Next morning, everybody was indeed tired by the long night trying to dress back Christophe and prevent Damien from burning the auditorium down.

But at the end of the night, there’s one thing clear.

“That Splashtail dude is sick,”

“Yeah dude, period headcanons? ugh,”

“And I still don’t know why I’m a girl in there?”

During their second class, Stan’s group were simply exhausted by their long night before Damien pulled Pip and some other people back to hell while others were exposed to french meat. 

“And where is the fatass?” asked Kenny, ignoring Ms. Nelson’s speak about science.

“Probably he didn’t sleep at all after showing us that bullshit”

“I mean, wouldn't you? They’re people insulting others art, people can’t even say a cuss word before some idiot”

“And even they talk for all the Jewish as some representative?They only call everyone anti semitic if they draw a jewish as a demon or an angel? They’re dating someone with a user using a Jewish folklore name!”

“What? Really? That’s neat!”

“Dude, no,”

“And that Azael user, what’s up with them? don’t they know it’s weird fantasizing with neurodivergent people?! And they insult some person if they don’t agree on calling us neurodivergent by any means”

“I-I’m ev-even offended b-by that”

“Guys, let’s not talk about that.” begged Wendy really bothered “I don’t need more drama than tonight already,”

Then suddenly,the principal’s voice was heard from the school’s speakers. “Listen up students, we’re calling an assembly to talk about a serious manner in hand. Please, everyone gather at the gymnasium in the short instance”

“Oh no”  
…..

“OK, everyone. I’ve been notified by some student this morning regarding a situation going on and it’s bothersome!Our challenge is to motivate ourselves and others to create an inviting, non-negative and HEY STOTCH, YOU GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM?!

Butters was caught whispering something to Scott, who quickly sits correctly “N-No sir!”

“I’m about to address a serious matter and it’s involving our school and town! PC principal displayed on the monitor screenshots about Twee Park and many situations.

“Oh fuck” murmured Christophe in anger.

Despite the calmness from the students, PC principal’s hand started to shake in anger while breathing in and out furiously

“This kind of transphobic, racist and ableist display in public, using the name of PCness is offensive! And bigoted hate speech isn't gonna fly here, bro!”

“Eh, PC principal. The comic is from someone calling themselves-”

“Shut up Brovfloski or you’ll have detention for two weeks! This server in here is a clear display on how they twisted it for evil purposes! People should not use transgender experiences or not use neurodiverse people as a fetiche…”

“But...what if they’re trans?”

“W-why wou-would a man h-have period?”

“Listen, listen!” called Vice principal, after listening to the students ramble for sometime “transgender people are free to share their experiences with people and many others may not thing it’s fine.We've really come a long way breaking down gender-binary big-”

“But, what if I were trans and I don’t feel comfortable with their...male trans period idea?” asked Token, confused.

“Well, yeah b-”

“And if they assume neurological conditions over anything we say or do, isn’t a microaggression as well?”

“Yes, Tweek, it is b-”

“And if they believe it’s ableist to draw a disable person without their disabilities, why isn’t if they kill it off first?”

“Why would a person talk for all the Jewish community but let people portray a jewish person as many other minority groups and date a person using a Jewish folklore figure name, are fine things to them?”

“Isn’t infantilization an insult for some people but they do it, isn’t hypocritical?”

“Kids, please, listen-”

“If trans people suffer from dysmorphia, why would it be OK to talk about your experience?”  
Strong Woman and PC Principal looked up at the students with awe, before PC Principal could start talking back again “Look, everyone, I know we're all a little... afraid to have any opinions on this stuff, but um, there can be situations where it's... not so easy... to... what I mean is, I…”

“But what?” asked Bebe on a grunt “can’t you talk to them, as a PC?”

“I did. However, the administrator banned me over feeling uncomfortable over my speech”

Then it’s just another boring silence until Eliza stood up seriously from her seat followed by some other Asian students in anger. The group made their way up to the projector as Eliza pulled out from her backpack an USB device and plugged it into the laptop “Well, this is what I think of those people!”

And at that moment, a big list of fanart was displayed. With many colors, different styles and rates.

“...Oh fuck”

“Oh not this shit again”

“As a protest against people imposing and claiming authority over free speech, we made our fanart” spoke Eliza, seriously standing up firmly “this work only portrays toxic relationships as good and stating that forcing ships just because they portray a person with other sexuality is OK, it’s a big offense!”

“Absolutely!” Gregory stood up and walked by the girls “Assuming or theorizing people’s sexuality over traits or even consider gender a personality trait, it's a big offense without any sense!”

“Yeah…!” cheered out Butters.

“Zhat’s ze-? Zhy am I a bottom?!”  
….

On his computer, he kept typing quickly.

"Almost done," said Cartman, finishing his typing and drinking some Cola. Cartman was mad all night and he’s not gonna end this until he’s done. There's not much he could do, he send the images and the server link to PC Principal for him to judge and maybe take matters in hands.

He can do it, maybe.

“Hope you enjoy the feedback, asshole” finishing his large paragraph while opening his inbox on Tumblr. Good thing his mom let him stay at home after faking a cough.

"Hm?" to his surprise, his mobile vibrated and with a frown on his face he took the phone expecting some message from his friends. It’s a video from Clyde, where he could see the whole assembly at school. “Wow, those Asian chicks love to draw sword battling and scissors. And Butters showing his dick is so gay…”

Then, there’s something that caught his eyes “Ha, what’s this? Antihellpark?”

After a long time reading the posts and checking the images out, Cartman nods in admiration as he moves his mouse and clicks over ‘Follow’ button “Sweet”


End file.
